Zobaczymy co robimy
zobaczymy co robimy - drugie duże na żywo Klocucha z 12 maja 2017 roku, dwa dni po na żywie czesc. Ogłosił je na czacie lajwa u Dema (na tym). Tym razem nauczył się, jak streamować gry, jednak widzów było mniej. Trochę zrywało niektórym ludziom i za bardzo nie wiedział, co na to poradzić. Miał ustawioną playlistę muzyczek (zwłaszcza z gier) i lajw skończył się, gdy skończyła się muzyczka. W czasie na żywa wybrał swojego pierwszego moderatora: Tureckiego Wąsacza. Zapis transmisji jest normalnie, publicznie dostępny na kanale. Kolejna odbyła się już następnego dnia i były to wyscigi. Cytaty i odpowiedzi na pytania *''Dzień dobry, witam, zapraszam. Ja wiem, że teraz Dem robi na żywo i będzie, że odgapiam, ale no i co?'' *''Dziękuję, Mateusz Dubicki. No nie wiem co zrobić, żeby nie zrywało, bo u mnie to nie zrywa, nie?'' *''No nie wiem, jak zrywa, to se nie wiem, nie oglądajcie, tylko słuchajcie albo nie wiem. Ja to kiedyś może naprawdę, bo dopiero zaczynam...'' *''Tutaj nie chcę nikogo obrażać, ale może macie słabe komputery.'' *''Ja w ogóle tu grę mam taką małą, żeby was czytać, no ale dobre. Wy jesteście ważniejsi'' *''Czy jest otwarty świat jak w GTA? Znaczy trochę, trochę jest. Ale nie można np. schodzić z deskorolki, to jest...'' *''Powiedz "kiszak". A co w tym trudnego jest? W powiedzeniu "kiszak"?'' *''Co mi piszesz, że mam zagrać w Gothica? Grałem już dawno, nie muszę'' *''Jak piszecie, że zrywa to ja wiem, ale są też ludzie, którym nie zrywa, co jest dziwność'' *''Czemu gram murzynem? - pyta... Jezus. No bo chcieliście, to gram'' *''Czemu gram w takie stare gry? - Klaudia Em. A, bo lubię, a też komputera nie mam jakiegoś za dobrego'' *''Mówicie że Wiedźmin chodził, ale on nie za dobrze chodził'' *''O, no jestem na drugim, to jeszcze nie jest tak źle, ale źle szło, źle, tak tak źle'' *''Ja na Facebooku to ja nie mam, bo mi usunęli'' *''Kto tu napisał, że chce być taki jak ja? Nie rób!'' *''Durny na rowerze! I co?!'' *''Czy znam Krzysztofa Gonciarza? Nie'' *''A wy jesteście jacyś opóźnieni. Znaczy, bo ja coś pytam, a wy dopiero później ten'' *''Ej fajni, grzeczni jesteście, co plus'' *''Wiem, że Dem robi na żywo chyba tera, ale nie mówcie, że odgapiam, bo ja też chciałem'' *''Czy często wychodzę z domu? No jak mogę to tak'' *''Użytkownik Gitara Siema(?): Pokaż na żywo misję z tym, z helikopterem. A weź! Sam se'' *''Co zmień grę, bo mało ludzi ogląda? Nie muszą'' *''Co to za przezywanie kogoś "rurowodzie"? Fajne'' *''Co? Jak mi pieniądze wysłać? W ogóle!'' *''Jeny, przepraszam, że tak źle to robię. Już będzie dobrze'' *''Nie będzie mi jakiś dureń mówił, co ja mam i mi mówił, że źle'' *''Kto obraża? Gdzie? Gdzie?... Gdzie? Przepraszam, nie widzę gdzie'' *''Dobra, widzę tego długoszyjca. Załatwiłem go. Co tam obrażał'' *''Co? Powiedz jakieś rymowanki? Nie wiem, murzynek bambo... resztę znacie'' *''Andrzej Duda, dziękuję'' *''Co, siurać ci się chce, Turecki Wąsacz? To idź, poczekam'' *''Czy wolę Jida czy Wąsacza? Nie wiem, mam z tym problem'' *''Co, że Jid wygląda jak Poszukiwacz? Nie no, aż tak to nie'' *''Co, wyszedłbym na pole? Co, mam iść? Co wy'' *''Tyle punktów to ja robię, jak idę... do kuchni'' *''Co to za muzyczka? Wy wiecie'' *''Skąd ściągnąć tą grę? Nie wiem'' *''To jest ostatnia muzyczka, a to znaczy, że zaraz koniec. Ale nie bójcie się'' *''O kruci, to będzie śmieszne. Patrzcie to. Jak on na nas robi kupę, to jest trudniej trzymać go za (cicho) dupę...'' *''To był właśnie takie na żywo. Ja dziękuję, że byliście'' *''I żegnam się z wami już, zerwus'' Galeria zobaczymy co robimy na żywo Dem, screen użytkownika RoHunter.jpg|Klocuch zapowiada na żywo na stremie u Dema zobaczymy co robimy komentarz.png|komentarz Klocucha pod streamem zobaczymy co robimy tło na żywo.png|tło na żywa (widoczne na początku) Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha Kategoria:Streamy